An Interview With Naruto Characters
by TriforceLolly
Summary: I interview the characters of Naruto. Chapter 2 and 3: Naruto and Sakura's interview.
1. An Interview With Sasuke

**A/N: I hope this is good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**An Interview with Sasuke**

"I will have you welcome Sasuke Uchiha!" I said. I had black cat ears with long black hair, a long red cross dress with red flats. The crowd starts clapping and cheering. Sasuke comes out from the back wearing his open white shirt with that purple wrap and those pants. "It's nice meeting you Mr. Uchiha." He sat down on one of the couches. They were white and there was a white rug under. In between us, there is a medium hazel colored table with drinks on them.

"Is there a reason why you brought me?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you. About your life."

"Okay."

"Let's talk about your life. Do you like your nii-san?"

"No."

"Howcome?"

"Because he kill our clan."

"Do you know the real reason why he killed your clan?"

He arched an eyebrow. "What's the reason?"

"Let's roll the video!"

The flat screen turned on. It showed the part when Itachi was about to chop their parents heads off. Sasuke paused the video. "I rather wait for the next episode for Shippuuden."

"Let's talk about the next topic."

A giant neon sign showed on the flat screen it said, "Sense of Fashion". Sasuke gulped. He knew it wouldn't be good.

"Okay Sasuke, are planning to become a stripper?"

"What?"

"Why are you wearing those clothes? Who gave them to you?"

Sasuke blushed, "Orochimaru."

"That snake is without a doubt, gay. G-A-Y! Why do you let him do this to you? It looks like you go to strip clubs. Go dance with Sakura."

"..."

"Let's see what other clothes you wore." The flat screen showed Sasuke's other clothes choices. "How come you joined the Akatsuki. Great way to show devotion to your brother."

"It's not my fault. He killed my parents."

"Do you want to know why?" I was about to click the play button.

He sweatdropped. "No thanks."

"Next, let's talk about girlfriends." All the girls in the crowd started to cheer. "Sakura, let's talk about her. Before we do, thirsty."

"Sure."

"Want juice, water, soda or sake."

"Water would be fine." I poured a glass of water.

"Now, let's have all your fangirls come. Before we do, Sakura. What do you think about her."

"As a good friend. Nothing less."

"Oh really. What if she was doing a pole dance right in front of your face or a lap dance, eh?"

Sasuke started to blush.

"Let's have your fangirls come."

They all came. "Choose one."

"What?"

"You heard me. Chose a fangirl or a lover since you don't like Sakura."

"I like Sakura," he muttered.

"What. Can't hear you. You actually love Sakura?"

He nodded.

A giant neon sign came and it said, "Sequel to SasuSaku".

"How could you Sasuke-kun!" Karin screamed

"Yeah," Ino screamed. "We loved you!"

Sakura came out of the crowds. "You love me Sasuke-kun? I'm so happy." She hugged Sasuke super tight.

"We'll get ready for your proposal." A cheesy "Awww" came from the crowd in t.v shows.

"Last topic, Naruto. Are you going gay?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean. Why is there NaruSasu?"

"Probably because that dobe kissed me." Sasuke folded his arms.

"Twice!" Cheesy grin.

"Hey!"

"Do think of Naruto as a brother? A nice brother who cared for you?"

"Um...yeah."

"Okay...tell me this. Why do you keep running away from the Leaf village people."

"Because I wanted revenge."

"Do you know why your brother killed your clan?"

Sasuke started to twitch. "That's it, I'm leaving."

"Wait! At least take your engagement ring and don't forget Sakura. She will make good children."

Sasuke dropped his gift basket and fainted. Sakura came. "I'll take him with me."

"Have a nice wedding."

"Oh we will. C'mon Sasuke." She dragged him out along with the gifts.

"That's all for today folks. Next time, we'll be doing Naruto interview."

Cheesy audience applause.


	2. An Interview With Naruto

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**An Interview with Naruto**

I walked onto the stage wearing long white skinny jeans and a white hoodie that says, "Water" in blue print. Same furniture set.

"Welcome to The Interview Show where I interview your favorite characters. I would like you to welcome Naruto Uzumaki!"

Cheesy audience applause. "Hey Naruto. How's it going?"

He shook my hand, "It's going good."

"That's good. Let's have you take a seat. First let's talk about your childhood."

"Okay."

"Who made you who you are today?"

"The 4th Hokage."

"Oh really. Do you know who he really is?"

"Nope."

"He's your... better not say it. It's a spoiler."

"Um okay."

"In the movies you done, how come you always come near death? Especially Blood Prison?"

"I'm really not sure. I fight to the death. I want to make things right."

"Blood Prison."

"That's a whole different story! I didn't even know it was a mission. She should at least told me."

"No Naruto. It leads to awesome conflict. Now...Road to Ninja. Did you like that?"

"What's that?"

"Oh crap. I forgot you haven't met your dad." Cheesy audience laughter from t.v shows. "Wanna talk about Itachi. Why do you want to kill him even though he's not your problem?"

"Because I thought that if we killed Itachi, Sasuke would come back."

"Wrong Naruto. You know, he said this, "Only one who shares my blood can defeat me." He is actually a very friendly man."

"..."

"You can't kill him. Do you even know why there was the massacre?"

Naruto shakes his head.

"Wait, I can't tell you. Sasuke might be watching this. He'll have to find out when he can."

I was right. Sasuke broke his bowl with popcorn at his house.

"Want to talk about girls, food, anything."

"Um...how 'bout food."

"Alright. Ramen. It's not good if you eat it all the time."

"I know. But, it's just so good!"

"Let me give you mashed potatoes."

I get a plate of mashed potatoes with gravy. I give it to Naruto. "Eat it."

"Okay." He scoops a spoonful of the dinner. "It's really good."

"How come you don't eat this instead of ramen?"

"We don't have this in our village."

"Ever tried eating salad with boiled carrots, eh?"

"Um-"

"We're going to play a game everybody. It's called, "How...many bowls of ramen can you destroy in a minute." I grabbed a gun. "A rifle will do fine."

"Ready, set, go!" The announcer cried.

I kept shooting and Naruto started to grow 3 tails. "Something's not right. I know!" I shot 10 more bowls of ramen then he grew 4 tails. "New high score. 100 in a minute!"

"I think we should run for our lives," Sai yelled from the crowd.

"Holy shit you're right! Yamato!" I started evacuate everyone and ran with my show cast. "Sorry for short show. Next we'll do Sakura! Holy shit. Run for your lives everyone!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"


	3. An Interview With Sakura

**An Interview With Sakura**

I walk up on the stage wearing a black leather jacket with a cross t-shirt. Long black skinny jeans and white basketball shoes. My hair is in a bun tied with needles still with me, cat ears. "Last time in my show, Naruto went haywire because I destroyed a couple bowls of ramen. Hope things turn out to be well. Let's welcome Sakura Haruno."

Sakura comes on the stage waving at her fans.

"Have a seat Sakura."

"Alright." She sits down and we start to talk.

"Why do people call you a weak and useless character when you were young?"

"Well...you see, I was training with my Master and I wanted to get such a cool decoration on my forehead. What do I do, I conserved all my chakra until the perfect moment in the fourth Ninja War."

"What do you know? Sakura is not so useless after all."

"Thank you."

"Sai, what do you think of him?"

"Gay."

"Why?"

"He takes a look at people's penisis. More specifiacally, men's private area."

"Other than that."

"He has such great art. I like love it."

"Put that as a second thought because you haven't seen mine!" Deidara yelled from the crowd.

"Mine too!" Sasori added.

"How are they alive?"

"Plot no jutsu."

"Have the Akatsuki interview after Sai's!" Hidan yelled.

"Will you shut up you piece of shit!" Yuugo yells.

"Sakura, want to sing for us?"

"Um..I'm not sure." She started to blush.

"Let me give you a secret. Sasuke always watches this show to see people being humiliated. He watched this one, not skipping no part because he likes you."

"Okay. You hear that Sasuke-kun! I'm singing just for you."

At Sasuke's house, he spits his water out.

"What artist?"

"I'm not sure."

"Pour It Up."

"What's that?"

"Now we have to do Hatsune Miku."

"That's right!" Miku comes out of nowhere with leak.

"No miku. Later."

"Okay." She left. "Let's skip the singing part. Do want to cook for us, more specifically, me."

"Okay."

"The dish of your choice."

"Sure."

**30 minutes later...**

Sakura cooked a vegetable stir fry with boneless chicken. I tried a bite. "Very delicious. How can you cook like this?"

"Experience."

"Very good. You hear that Naruto, Sakura cooks deliciously healthy food."

I put the food on the table. "This interview is going so far so good. No interupts that are unnecessary. This show is almost over." I pull out a giant gift basket with Bath and Body Works products.

"Thanks you so much."

"No problem." A giant neon sign comes, "Sequel to SasuSaku".

"Time to dance." I click the play button on my remote. The song Numa Numa starts playing and people started to dance including Sakura. "That was a good interview. Next is Sai's."

Cheesy audience applause.


End file.
